


Hochbauschflokati

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:53:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, ich wollte echt gerne was mit Episodenbezug zu "Schwanensee" schreiben, aber ich muss gestehen, dass ich mich da überraschend schwer mit getan habe.</p><p>Die Geschichte deckt sozusagen den fehlenden Zeitraum zwischen dem Ende von "Erkläre Chimäre" und der Szene in Boernes Wohnzimmer in "Schwanensee" ab ... </p><p>Ich hoffe, es macht wenigstens ein wenig Sinn ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hochbauschflokati

**Author's Note:**

> Puh, ich weiß nicht. Ich hatte eine ganz andere Vorstellung von dem was ich alles Tolles in dieser Geschichte unterbringen wollte, aber irgendwie ist sie jetzt nicht halb so anspruchsvoll geworden, wie ich es gehofft hatte ... mehr so Gerede und Sex und so ...
> 
> Kann ja auch mal ganz nett sein.

 

**Originaltext aus "Erkläre Chimäre":**

 

 **THIEL:** (stürmt aus dem Obduktionssaal) Jetzt hab‘ ich aber die Faxen dicke hier. Ich lass‘ mir jetzt den Scheißring hier von der Feuerwehr ...

 **BOERNE:** (geht ihm zügig hinterher) Nichts dergleichen werden Sie tun. Das ist ein Familienerbstück.

 **THIEL:** (aus dem OFF) Ist mir doch egal.

 **BOERNE:** (aus dem OFF) Tragen Sie ihn halt weiter, ich hab meinen ja auch noch dran.

 **THIEL:** (aus dem OFF) Lieber lass‘ ich mir den Finger amputieren.

 **BOERNE:** (aus dem OFF) Ja, das ist eine viel bessere Idee, aber das können wir genauso gut hier machen, da brauchen Sie gar nicht irgendwo hin zu gehen.

 **KLEMM:** Die beiden sollten mal zur Eheberatung.

 **NADESHDA:** Ja, bevor es noch zur Scheidung kommt.

 **BOERNE:** (aus dem OFF) Eine Woche fasten und das Ding fällt von alleine ab.

 **KLEMM:** Was zusammen gehört, muss auch zusammen bleiben.

 

oooOOOooo

 

„Jetzt seien Sie doch nicht albern.“ Boerne hatte Thiel im Flur der Rechtsmedizin endlich eingeholt und zupfte ihn am Ärmel seiner Jacke, aber Thiel riss sich ungeduldig los.

„Albern?“ Thiel schnaubte verächtlich und stampfte einfach weiter geradeaus. „Ich bin _albern_?“ Seine Stimme wurde immer schärfer, je weiter sie sich vom Obduktionssaal entfernten. Kurz vor der Tür, die zum Fahrstuhl führte, drehte Thiel sich mit einem Ruck zu Boerne um.

„Ich“, seine Stimme war jetzt mehr ein warnendes Zischen, „bin nicht albern. Diese ganze Scheiße hier ist albern.“ Thiel fuchtelte mit beiden Händen in der Luft herum, dann drehte er sich wieder zum Fahrstuhl und konzentrierte seine Gedankenkraft auf die kleine Metallkabine und bat sie möglichst schnell vor ihm ihre Türen zu öffnen. Leider tat sie das aber nicht und er hörte Boerne hinter sich einmal tief Luft holen. Das verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Sie mögen das hier ja vielleicht albern finden, aber unter sozialdemografischen Aspekten betrachtet wäre ein immer größer werdender Teil der männlichen, und auch weiblichen, deutschen Bevölkerung froh und dankbar einen Ehering als Zeichen der Verbundenheit mit ihrem Partner oder ihrer Partnerin tragen zu dürfen.“ Boerne verschränkte die Arme und hob ein wenig das Kinn, als wollte er seine Worte noch einmal extra unterstreichen.

„Ja, genau erfasst“, Thiel starrte immer noch auf die Aufzugtür. „Mit ihrem Partner. Aber das sind Sie ja nunmal nicht“, er verzog verächtlich den Mund, „und deshalb will ich dieses Ding hier wieder runter haben und zwar zackig.“ Endlich ging der Fahrstuhl auf und Thiel stieg ein. Boerne folgte ihm.

„Nee, nee, raus hier.“ Thiel zeigte auf die Tür, aber Boerne bewegte sich nicht. Gerade wollte die Tür wieder zugehen, da stoppte Thiel sie mit einer Hand. Bloß jetzt nicht mit Boerne alleine sein.

„Boerne, Sie gehen jetzt brav wieder zurück zu den anderen und räumen die Kaugummimaschine und die Luftschlangen und den ganzen anderen Krams weg und ich fahr zurück ins Büro.“

„Sie sind ein ungehobelter, gefühlloser Klotz.“ Boerne bewegte sich nicht von der Stelle, hatte aber jetzt wieder seinen beleidigte-Leberwurst-Blick drauf..

„Ja ja, ich weiß“, Thiel schob ein wenig an Boernes Schulter, „und jetzt raus hier.“

Endlich folgte Boerne seinem Befehl und ließ sich anstandslos aus dem Fahrstuhl schieben. Gerade als die Tür zuging, rief Thiel ihm noch hinterher.

„Und nehmen Sie den Ring ab!“

Boerne stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Tür und sagte nichts.

 _Dieser sture Bock_. Thiel rollte mit den Augen und musste dann doch ein wenig Grinsen. Aber jetzt war er ja allein und Boerne konnte ihn nicht sehen. Da durfte er dann auch mal.

Er schüttelte ein wenig mit dem Kopf. Der andere war wirklich manchmal genauso hartnäckig wie er selbst, wenn es um etwas ging, was er nicht wollte ... oder wenn es um etwas ging, das er wollte.

Thiels Grinsen verschwand wieder von seinem Gesicht. So sehr er es auch versuchte, er konnte es einfach nicht ignorieren. Boerne hatte den Ring nicht abgenommen. Nicht abnehmen wollen. So ein wenig geahnt hatte er es ja schon länger. Gehofft vielleicht auch, wenn er ganz ehrlich war. Aber jetzt war er sich doch ziemlich sicher. Irgendwie ging das hier gerade in Richtung Beziehung.

Boerne wollte scheinbar etwas mit Gefühlen zwischen ihnen. Und vermutlich auch mit Sex. Und das war der Knackpunkt. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das konnte. Mit einem Mann. Was, wenn er keinen hoch kriegte? Wenn er zwar Boerne an sich mochte und auch mit ihm leben wollte, aber eben im Bett nicht erregt war? Das war doch scheiße. Dann war alles zwischen ihnen kaputt. Denn er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Boerne eine platonische Beziehung anstrebte. Würde er selber ja auch nicht so wollen.

Gestern abend hatte Boerne ihm einen Blick zugeworfen, als er hier in der Rechtsmedizin die Einzelstücke des Falles zu einem großen Ganzen zusammegepuzzelt hatte, der eine Lawine an Redebedarf hinter sich hergezogen hatte. Der Blick war so ... voller Stolz gewesen, voller Bewunderung ... und voller Begierde. Und er hatte sich direkt in Thiels Augen entladen wie ein Blitz in den Boden. Und Thiel hatte den Einschlag gespürt. Und er hatte – auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel dies sich selbst gegenüber zuzugeben – den Blick erwidert. Was genau ihn dazu veranlasst hatte wusste er immer noch nicht, obwohl er die ganze Nacht darüber wachgelegen hatte. Er hatte Boernes Blick erwidert ...

Die Tür begann sich wieder vor seinem Gesichtsfeld zu schließen und Thiel realisierte etwas spät, dass er bereits im Erdgeschoss angekommen war. Schnell griff er mit der Hand nach der Tür und drückte sie wieder auf. Natürlich hatte er nicht wirklich vor den Ring von der Feuerwehr abschneiden zu lassen, aber er hatte ja auch schlecht vor den anderen so tun können, als ob das total normal war, dass sie beide ihre Ringe noch trugen, obwohl die Charade ja doch nun vorbei war.

Und dann war er auch irgendwie sauer gewesen, dass Boerne ihn ja praktisch erpresst hatte, indem er seinen Ring nicht abnahm, obwohl der ja nun ohne Probleme abging. Sowas ließ er nicht mit sich machen. Wenn er Boerne erstmal den kleinen Finger bei sowas reichte, dann war der noch am Ende so unverfroren und nahm sich die ganze Hand.

oooOOOooo

Am nächsten Tag hörte und sah er nichts von Boerne und das war auch gut so. Den Ring hatte er abends mit viel Seife und noch mehr Geduld vom Finger entfernt und irgendwie fühlte er sich so befreit, als wäre an dem Ring eine tonnenschwere Stahlkugel befestigt gewesen, so wie sie die Daltons im Comic immer getragen hatten, wenn sie mal wieder ins Gefängnis mussten. Und ohne das Gewicht ließ es sich viel besser atmen.

Am übernächsten Tag hörte und sah er auch nichts von Boerne und das war scheiße. Thiel wußte, dass er den anderen durch seine Worte vermutlich verletzt hatte und in der Regel machte ihm das nichts aus, aber seitdem sie den einen Blick gewechselt hatten – und jetzt wo er so darüber nachdachte, war der Blick eigentlich nur einer von vielen gewesen – saß ihm das Gefühl Boerne verletzt zu haben genauso quer im Hals, wie der Schließfachschlüssel bei Luiz Bensao. Und wenn er nicht daran ersticken wollte, dann musste er sich hier schleunigst eine Lösung überlegen.

Am dritten Tag kam er gerade aus seiner Mittagspause, als Nadeshda ihm bereits mit einer Hand aufgeregt durch die Glasscheibe zuwinkte und mit der anderen Hand den Hörer des Telefons an ihr Ohr hielt. Er schnappte sich sofort seine Jacke und sie fuhren keine fünf Minuten später runter zum Hafen. Einer der Arbeiter hatte dort gerade beim Entleeren eines dieser riesigen, nach oben offenen, Müllcontainer eine wohl schon ziemlich verweste Leiche gefunden. Thiel versuchte sich auf der Fahrt darauf vorzubereiten, dass der Gestank unerträglich sein würde. Süßlich und muffig in einem. Wie hielt Boerne das bloß ständig aus? Dieser strenge, klebrige Geruch von eingetrocknetem, halb zersetztem Fleisch. Thiel schüttelte sich. Bäh.

Boerne. Der würde doch bestimmt auch da sein. Oder würde er Alberich schicken, damit er einer Begegnung aus dem Weg gehen konnte? Thiel hoffte, dass der andere mit seiner scheinbar angeborenen Sturheit einfach ignorieren würde, dass sie sich gestritten hatten. Wegen eines Eherings, der nicht wieder abging und wegen eines Eherings, der dran geblieben war, obwohl er abging. Thiel starrte aus dem Fenster, als sie die Schillerstraße hinunter in Richtung Hafen fuhren.

Am Lütkenbecker Weg fuhren sie auf das Hafengelände und Thiel sah schon von weitem Boernes Wagen quer geparkt auf dem Hof vor den Containern stehen. Okay, zusammenreißen jetzt. Nadeshda stieg aus und er ging neben ihr her in Richtung Fundort der Leiche. Der Geruch schlug ihm schon nach wenigen Metern entgegen und er versuchte die Windrichtung zu bestimmen, um sich möglichst von der anderen Seite zu nähern. Während er sich noch seinen Jackenärmel vor Mund und Nase hielt, konnte er Boerne schon neben der Leiche stehen sehen. Natürlich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, so dass er den Geruch nicht direkt ins Gesicht geweht bekam.

Thiel drehte eine kleine Runde um den abgesperrten Bereich und näherte sich dann Boerne auch von der anderen Seite. Hier war es tatsächlich besser und er ließ den Jackenärmel wieder sinken.

„Moin, könnse schon was sagen?“ Bloß nicht auf den Streit vor ein paar Tagen eingehen, dann war er auch nicht passiert.

„Hmja“, Boerne drehte sich leicht zu ihm hin, ohne aber die Augen von der Leiche zu nehmen. „Mindestens schon vierzehn Tage, maximal drei Wochen, genauer kann ich es erst nach der Untersuchung sagen. Gewalteinwirkungen hier“, Boerne zeigte mit dem kleinen Finger in Richtung Schädelbereich „und hier“, und auf die Beine. „Möglicherweise durch einen scharfkantigen, aber nicht glattkantigen Gegenstand, wenn Sie verstehen.“ Thiel nickte. Verstand er. Vielleicht ein abgebrochenes Metallstück oder etwas ähnliches. Hier lag ja viel so altes Metall und andere Reste rum.

Er schaute zu Boerne hoch und der erwiderte seinen Blick. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich nur an und Thiel schaffte es einfach nicht die Augen von Boernes zu lösen. Sekundenkleber. Vielleicht konnte er ihm so sagen, dass er es möglicherweise versuchen wollte, ohne Worte benutzen zu müssen. Für ein paar Augenblicke glaubte er, dass Boerne ihn auch verstand, aber dann schaute der andere weg und zog sich mit einer geübten Bewegung die Latexhandschuhe von den Fingern.

„Also, ich würde ja vermuten, dass der junge Mann hier von einem Kran mit etwas Schwerem dran versehentlich bei der Arbeit irgendwo da oben", Boerne zeigte auf die Arbeitsplattformen auf den schienenfahrbaren Entladestationen, "am Kopf getroffen wurde und dann hier in den Container“, Boerne zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter, „gestürzt ist.“

„Ach“, Thiel schnaubte verächtlich, „und das ist so gar niemandem aufgefallen? Dem Kranführer oder so? Seinen Kollegen?“

Boerne drehte sich zu ihm und schaute ihn erneut viel zu lange an. Und Thiel machte sich auf einen Angriff gefasst. Boerne konnte es ja gar nicht leiden, wenn seine Theorien nicht ernstgenommen oder in Frage gestellt wurden.

„Na, mein lieber, sehr verehrter Herr Thiel, dann sagen Sie mir doch mal wie Sie denken, dass es gewesen sein könnte? Hm?“ Boernes Kinn ging noch ein wenig mehr nach oben, um die Wirkung seines Blicks zu verstärken. Leider verfehlte diese Geste es vollkommen bei Thiel Verärgerung hervorzurufen, sondern regte ihn im Gegenteil eher dazu an Boerne am Revers greifen zu wollen und ... besser nicht drüber nachdenken.

„Mann Boerne, das kann man doch jetzt noch gar nicht sagen ...“ Thiel schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

„Och, Herr Thiel, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so gefügig ... Sie müssen schon ein wenig Gegenwehr leisten, sonst ist es langweilig.“ Boerne zwinkerte ihm zu und Thiel starrte ihn an. Was war das denn jetzt? Wollte der andere sich etwa streiten? Sie schauten sich schon wieder viel zu lange an und Thiel hoffte, dass sie niemand dabei beobachtete. Aber losreißen konnte er sich auch nicht.

„Passen Sie mal auf, dass ich sie nicht auch eines Tages mal in einen Container stoße.“ Damit wandte er sich ab, aber Boerne griff schnell nach seinem Arm.

„So gefallen Sie mir viel besser.“ Und mit einem letzten Zwinkern ging Boerne an ihm vorbei.

Während Thiel noch völlig versteinert dastand, hörte er hinter sich schon Boernes Wagen starten und wegfahren. Aber er hatte ja auch gar nicht gehofft, dass Boerne ihn nach der Tatort Besichtigung mit zum Präsidium nehmen würde.

oooOOOooo

Gegen späten Nachmittag beschloss er dann noch schnell vor Feierabend in der Rechtsmedizin vorbeizuschauen, um zu erfragen, ob es schon erste Ergebnisse gab. Boerne stand noch mit Frau Haller über den Obduktionstisch gebeugt und hier drin war der Gestank noch viel schlimmer. Er konnte ja auch nirgendwo hin. Thiel hielt sich wieder seinen Jackenärmel vor Mund und Nase.

Als Boerne ihn kommen sah, nahm er den Mundschutz ab, den er heute trug. Vermutlich auch um dem Gestank entgegenzuwirken und Thiel roch noch etwas anderes. Wick Hustenbonbons? War Boerne erkältet?

„Ah, Herr Thiel, kommen Sie, ich zeig Ihnen was.“ Boerne winkte ihn heran, aber Thiel zögerte. Noch näher wollte er da eigentlich gar nicht herantreten. Der andere sah sein Zögern und griff nach einem Döschen, das am Waschbecken auf der Ablage stand und kam damit wieder auf ihn zu.

„Hier.“ Boerne schraubte das Döschen auf und Thiel roch die Hustenbonbons, die aber gar nicht in dem Döschen drin waren, sondern eine milchige Creme. „Machen sie ein wenig davon unter die Nase, das hilft.“ Boerne hielt ihm das Döschen hin und als Thiel zögernd auf die Creme schaute, zog er einen Mundwinkel hoch.

„Oder möchten Sie, dass ich das für Sie mache?“ Thiel schaute überrascht zu Boerne hoch und dessen Lächeln wurde ein wenig aufreizender. Und Thiel konnte den Blick auf seiner Haut spüren, der durch sein Gesicht strich. Wie sanfte Fingerspitzen. Oder vielleicht bildete er sich das nur ein, aber jetzt strichen seine Augen auch durch Boernes Gesicht und über dessen Lippen und wenn er sich das nur einbildete, dann hatte er sich jetzt trotzdem verraten. Und er konnte in Boernes Augen sehen, dass der es gemerkt hatte.

Boerne schien seine Inaktivität als Zustimmung zu deuten und zog seine Handschuhe aus, fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger in die kleine Dose und legte ihm die andere Hand stabilisierend unter das Kinn. Dann berührte er mit einem Finger ganz zart die weiche Haut unter Thiels Nase und der beißende Minzgeruch verstärkte sich.

Die ganze Aktion hatte vermutlich nur ein paar Sekunden gedauert, aber Thiels Wahrnehmung schien sich in Zeitlupe zu bewegen und er hatte nicht einmal weggezuckt. Dabei war Boernes Hand an seinem Kinn und Boernes Finger auf seiner Haut gewesen. Das hätte er unter normalen Umständen niemals zugelassen, aber möglicherweise waren die Umstände seit einer Weile schon nicht mehr normal. Er wusste es auch nicht genau.

„Moin Frau Haller“, Thiel nickte der Assistentin vage zu und stopfte sich die Hände in die Jackentasche. Natürlich hatte Frau Haller die Aktion eben mitbekommen und warf ihm einen neugierigen Blick zu, den er aber abblockte. Wäre schön, wenn ihm das auch mit Boernes Blicken besser gelingen würde.

Dann bekam er eine zehn-minütige Abhandlung über Todeszeitpunkt und Todesart der Leiche und begann sich schon ein wenig zu langweilen. Und wenn es nicht so wichtig gewesen wäre, hätte er vermutlich auch noch mit den Augen gerollt und Boerne gebeten schneller zu machen. Aber der ließ sich Zeit und flocht fast unauffällig auch schon seine ersten eigenen Theorien in die Analyse mit ein.

Thiels Augen folgten währenddessen Boernes Händen und versuchten das Gesagte zu einem sinnvollen Ganzen zusammenzusetzen. Irgendwie musste dann eine Pause in der Vorlesung passiert sein, denn plötzlich starrten ihn die beiden anderen an, als ob sie eine Antwort auf irgendetwas erwarteten und Thiel merkte – leider viel zu spät – dass er schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr zugehört hatte, was Boerne redete. In seinem Kopf waren ein paar andere Dialoge abgespielt worden und er hatte diesen mehr Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet, als dem, was um ihn herum geschah. Und er hatte etwas in den Dialogen in seinem Kopf gehört. Etwas, dass er vorher noch nie gehört hatte.

„Na? Langweil ich Sie?“ Boernes Stimme war scharfkantig, aber nicht gefährlich, denn seine Augen hatten die Schneide der Axt mit einer dicken Polsterung umwickelt und jetzt wusste Thiel, was er in seinem Kopf gerade gehört hatte. Er hatte endlich mal die weichen Blicke, die um die harten Wörter gewickelt waren, gehört.

„Ja-a.“ Thiel schaute Boerne herausfordernd an. Mal schauen, ob der auch hinter den Wörtern lesen konnte. Boernes Blick hielt seinen und Thiel fühlte sich wie in einem schnellen Auto. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm, wie die Landschaft hinter dem Seitenfenster. Und jetzt verstand er, dass Boerne auch verstanden hatte, denn Boernes Augen weiteten sich ganz leicht und fingen dann an zu leuchten. So, wie er es am Liebsten mochte.

„Na gut“, der andere wandte seinen Blick wieder ab und Thiel konnte fast spüren, wie Boerne die Maske wieder aufsetzte. „Dann fahr ich sie jetzt nach Hause und erkläre Ihnen das ganze nochmal auf Löwenzahn Niveau.“ Boerne wusch sich die Hände gründlichst und Thiel versuchte die Creme aus seinem Gesicht zu waschen, obwohl sie ja nicht gar nicht sichtbar, dafür aber sehr wohl riechbar war.

Thiel merkte, dass Frau Hallers neugieriger Blick ihm ein Loch in die Jacke brannte, aber er ging nicht darauf ein, sondern brummelte nur ein kurzes „Tschüss“ als er und Boerne den Obduktionssaal gemeinsam verließen.

„Na“, Boerne blinkte und fuhr vom Hof der Rechtsmedizin runter und fädelte sich in den laufenden Verkehr ein. „Da hätte ich mir ja auch die Berichterstattung eben sparen können, wenn Sie sowieso nicht zuhören.“

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Hab ich dann auch selber gemerkt.“ Thiel lehnte einen Ellenbogen auf den kleinen Vorsprung am Autofenster.

„Haben Sie denn wenigstens an was Schönes gedacht oder einfach nur an ihr Abendessen?“ Boerne tat jetzt nicht einmal mehr so, als würde er das verächtlich meinen, sondern färbte seine Stimme warm und Thiel mochte das.

„Kümmern Sie sich mal lieber um Ihren eigenen Kram.“ Seine eigene Stimme spiegelte Boernes Wärme und der andere schaute kurz zu ihm rüber, solange der Verkehr das erlaubte.

Und Thiel konnte das Lächeln in seinen Augen sehen. Offenbar war er nicht der Einzige, der ihre kleinen Streitereien liebte. Es war so, als würde Boerne ihn stetig mit einem Zeigefinger in die Rippen stupsen. Jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder einmal an den Abend, als sie betrunken versucht hatten Brüderschaft zu schließen und Boerne ihn mit einem spitzen Zeigefinger gekitzelt hatte und immer wieder „Du willst doch küssen“ gesagt hatte ... immer wieder. Und irgendwie fühlte sich das hier genauso an ... nur eben mit Worten. Boerne pikste ihn ständig verbal in die Rippen und seine Worte sagten zwar was anderes aber meinten eben „Küssen“. Thiel wurde warm. Währenddessen hatte der andere schon wieder Fahrspur und Thema gewechselt.

„Also, nochmal für Sie zum Mitschreiben ... oder wenigstens zum Zuhören.“ Boernes Ton war jetzt wieder ein wenig sachlicher, während er das Auto durch den dichten Verkehr lenkte. „Das Opfer, circa 34 Jahre alt, männlich, höchstwahrscheinlich osteuropäischer Abstammung, wenn meine Russischkenntnisse mich nicht trügen ...“

„Russisch? Aber er hatte doch gar keine Papiere?“, fuhr ihm Thiel dazwischen.

„Ah-ba-baba, nicht unterbrechen, ja?“ Boerne hob einen Zeigefinger, um Thiel zum Schweigen zu bringen und Thiel konnte noch ein wenig die minzige Note riechen, welche die Creme trotz intensiven Waschens daran hinterlassen hatte. Und er spürte sofort wieder Boernes Hand an seinem Kinn und den Finger auf seiner Haut. Das allein brachte ihn postwendend zum Schweigen.

„Der Mann hatte mehrere Tattoos, den ganzen Arm entlang und über die Schultern. So eine Art Ganzkörperkunstwerk im Anfangsstadium. Nun ja, auf jeden Fall befanden sich darunter auch zwei Tattoos mit kyrillischer Schrift. „Dragoya maya“ was übersetzt soviel heißt wie „Meine Liebste“ oder „Meine Liebe“ und „Kissulitschka“, was irgendsoeine alberne Verniedlichungsform von Kätzchen ist. Als ob man das noch verniedlichen müsste.“ Boerne rümpfte die Nase und Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob Boerne jetzt die Verniedlichung verabscheute oder Kosenamen im allgemeinen. Außerdem konnte er sich nicht einmal vorstellen Boerne je anders als Boerne zu nennen. Nicht dass er über so etwas nachdachte.

oooOOOooo

Die nächsten Tage waren ein stetiges Auf und Ab für Thiel. War Boerne da, war es gut und irgendwie aber auch schlecht und war er nicht da war es schlecht aber irgendwie auch einfacher. Außerdem hatten sie viel zu tun und er war fast von morgens bis abends mit Nadeshda im Schlepptau unterwegs. Zeugen gab es zu befragen und es galt ja auch noch herauszufinden, wer der Tote eigentlich war. Das stellte sich jedoch als nicht so enorm schwierig heraus, da einer der ukrainischen Arbeiter im Hafen vor zwei Wochen als vermisst gemeldet worden war und ein DNA Abgleich mit einer durchaus fragwürdig ausehenden Zahnbürste Sicherheit brachte. Aber da hörte es dann auch schon auf. Wo kam dieser Mann her? Warum gab es keine Verwandten? Warum hat niemand in diesen Container hineingesehen?

Fragen, die es zu klären galt und die Thiel kaum Zeit ließen darüber nachzudenken, warum er viel zu viel Zeit damit verbrachte über Boerne nachzudenken. Wie Odysseus war er in der Meerenge zwischen Skylla und Charybdis in Bedrängnis geraten und hatte sich gewünscht er wäre lieber Iason gewesen und hätte jemanden gehabt, der ihm hilft. Aber wen sollte er fragen? Vaddern würde sich endlos darüber lustig machen und ihm nutzlose Ratschläge geben und außerdem ... welcher Mann über fünfzig ging zu seinem Vater, um ihn um Rat in Herzensangelegenheiten zu fragen?

Noch dazu, wenn es Herzensangelegenheiten waren, die mit einem anderen Mann zu tun hatten. Über vierzig Jahre lang war das kein Problem gewesen und jetzt? Jetzt hatte er so viele Gedanken. Gedanken, die mit einem warmen Körper zu tun hatten, der keiner Frau gehörte. Er schüttelte sich und Nadeshda neben ihm sah ihn fragend an. Stimmt, sie waren ja noch im Büro des Hafenkommandanten und sollten herausfinden, wo genau Vassiliy hergekommen war. Und vor allem warum er eines morgens tot im Container gelegen hatte.

Und Nadeshda? Was, wenn er sie fragte? Sie kannten sich ja jetzt schon unglaublich lange und irgendwie hatten sie ja auch eine Art Vertrauensverhältnis aufgebaut. Aber Nadeshda konnte Boerne nicht leiden, hielt ihn für arrogant und frauenfeindlich. Bestimmt würde sie sich darüber lustig machen, dass er sich ausgerechnet in so einen Schnösel verguckt hatte. Thiel riss sich zusammen. Erst die Arbeit und dann ... nachher ... wenn er wieder zu Hause war und drüben in der anderen Wohnung die klassische Musik hören konnte, die Boerne oft laufen ließ während er kochte, dann konnte er darüber nachdenken.

oooOOOooo

Abends saß Thiel auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und starrte mit zurückgelegtem Kopf an die Decke. Warum drängelte Boerne sich nicht in den Fall rein? Warum stand der andere ihm nicht auf den Hacken wie sonst auch immer? Und er hatte noch nicht mal was Fieses zu Boerne gesagt. Im Gegenteil. Eigentlich war doch ihr letztes Zusammentreffen sehr ... positiv gewesen. So positiv, dass er eigentlich erwartet hatte, der andere würde noch was versuchen, als sie abends zu Hause waren. Aber Boerne hatte nichts versucht. Warum bloß nicht? Hatte er Angst bekommen? Es sich anders überlegt? Hatte er das Interesse nur vorgetäuscht? Thiel schlug mit einer Hand auf die Sofakissen. Mist.

Dann stand er auf und ging zum Kühlschrank, nahm zwei Bier raus und griff im Vorbeigehen noch nach einer Packung Chips, die bei ihm auf der Anrichte lag und stapfte zu Boerne rüber. Die Tür öffnete sich kurz nachdem er geklingelt hatte und Boerne stand vor ihm, mit aufgerollten Hemdsärmeln und ohne Krawatte, ganz leger und Thiel spürte sofort wieder, dass es ihm warm im Nacken wurde.

„Ah, Herr Thiel. Was kann ich denn für Sie tun?“ Boerne hatte gute Laune, das konnte man sehen. Sein Lächeln bildete Fältchen auf dem ganzen Gesicht.

„Äh, ja, ich ... äh.“ Hm, das klappte nicht so gut mit dem Reden. Also hielt Thiel einfach die zwei Bierflaschen hin und Boerne nickte ihm zu.

„Na, dann mal rein in die gute Stube.“ Boerne ließ die Tür aufschwingen und sie gingen gemeinsam ins Wohnzimmer. Boerne hatte gerade gekocht und es roch wunderbar. Vielleicht würde er die Chips ja gar nicht brauchen.

„Dann deck ich wohl nochmal einen zweiten Teller auf, was?“ Boerne lachte verschmitzt und Thiels Augen leuchteten wieder. Richtiges Essen. Nicht so ein Fertigkram, wie er oft abends noch reinstopfte, weil er keinen Nerv mehr aufs Kochen hatte. Und auch nichts kaltes aus der Dose. Richtiges warmes Essen. Er legte die Chips beiseite und setzte sich mit seinen zwei Bierflaschen an den Esstisch im Wohnzimmer.

Kurz darauf kam Boerne mit zwei Holzbrettchen und einem Flaschenöffner wieder. Dann brachte er noch Gläser und zwei dampfende Schüsseln. In einer dünne Glasnudeln, in der anderen gebratenes Gemüse mit Hähnchenstreifen. Dann holte er noch ein Dutzend von diesen winzigen Frühlingsrollen und kleine Schälchen mit Wasabi und Soja Sauce.

„Möchten Sie mit Stäbchen?“ Boerne sah ihn fragend an und hielt in der rechten Hand Essstäbchen und in der linken Messer und Gabel. Thiel zeigte auf die linke und Boerne reichte ihm das Besteck. Ihre Finger berührten sich dabei ganz leicht und Thiel vermutete, dass er etwas überkompensierte und Boerne sehr grimmig angeschaut hatte, denn der setzte schnell wieder eine seiner vielen Masken auf. Auf eine Maske folgte in der Regel ein besserwisserischer Vortrag über irgendein Thema, das Thiel nicht interessierte und deshalb beschloss er lieber schnell selber zu erzählen.

„Mh, also der Mann war Ukrainer, Vassiliy irgendwas, aber wir konnten noch keine Familie ausfindig machen. Er war wohl alleine hier nach Deutschland gekommen. Hat in so ner totalen Absteige gewohnt. Zusammen mit fünf anderen Männern, die auch alle am Hafen gearbeitet haben.“ Thiel biss in eines der Frühlingsröllchen und verbrannte sich natürlich prompt die Zungenspitze. Dass die von innen auch immer so sauheiß sein mussten.

„Die haben ihn auch vor etwas über zwei Wochen als vermisst gemeldet, aber weil da am Hafen Arbeiter immer mal wieder einfach so verschwinden, weil sie genug Geld zusammen haben für die Heimreise, hat sich niemand weiter drum gekümmert.“ Boerne hörte Thiel aufmerksam zu und aß geschickt mit seinen Stäbchen die Nudel-Gemüsemischung. Dann zeigte er mit den Stäbchen auf Thiel.

„Haben sie die denn alle schon befragt in dem Haus da?“ Boerne tauchte seine Stäbchen wieder in die Schüssel.

„Natürlich haben wir das ... was denken Sie denn, was ich die letzten drei Tage fast ununterbrochen gemacht habe?“ Das nächste Frühlingsröllchen war schon nicht mehr ganz so heiß und schmeckte sehr lecker. Thiel kaute genüsslich.

„Und es kann wirklich kein Unfall gewesen sein?“, fragte er immer noch kauend.

„Mna ja“, Boerne schluckte schnell die Nudeln in seinem Mund runter. „Also, Einschlagwinkel und Härte des Aufpralls deuten nicht auf einen Unfall hin, aber was denkbar wäre, wäre eben eine Art Kran an dem etwas Schweres hing, das ihn dann am Hinterkopf erwischt hat und er ist einfach ... plop.“ Boerne imitierte einen Schlag von hinten auf den Kopf und grinste. Thiel rollte mit den Augen. Boerne war der einzige Mensch, den er kannte, der beim Essen ohne Probleme über Mord oder Leichen reden konnte. Aber er war ja selbst Schuld. Um einen Vortrag zu verhindern, hatte er ja mit dem Thema angefangen.

„Ich könnte ja mal mitkommen, wenn Sie möchten ...“ Boerne schaute ihn fragend an.

Wie? Was war das denn jetzt? Boerne fragte tatsächlich vorher, bevor er sich in einen seiner Fälle reindrängte? Das war ja fast ... zu schön um wahr zu sein ... und von daher vermutlich auch nicht wahr.

„Okay, Boerne, was wollen Sie?“ Thiel legte die Gabel neben seinen Teller.

„Ich will nichts. Ich biete Ihnen nur meine Hilfe an ... wenn Sie möchten.“

Zwischen ihren Augen fand gerade ein Duell statt. Thiel versuchte herauszufinden, ob Boerne ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen wollte und er versuchte nicht preiszugeben, wie sehr er sich wünschte Boerne würde sich aufdrängen. Boernes Augen leuchteten jetzt.

„Bitten Sie mich.“

Thiel stockte. Darum ging es also. Boerne wollte gebeten werden. Er wollte die Bestätigung, wie sehr Thiel ihn bei der Ermittlung brauchte. Diese Genugtuung konnte Thiel ihm aber nicht geben.

„Lassense ma‘, das kriegen wir schon hin.“ Er schaute Boerne nicht an, als er abwinkte, aber er konnte spüren, wie der andere sich verletzt hinter eine Wand zurückzog.

„Och, Thiel, Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass ich in unseren zurückliegenden Fällen immer den ein oder anderen entscheidenden Hinweis gegeben habe. Ohne mich hätten Sie das doch gar nicht geschafft.“

Das war jetzt echt zuviel.

„Ich glaub‘ ich spinne.“ Thiel tippte sich an die Stirn und stand auf. Er wollte gerade gehen, als Boerne ihn am Arm zurückhielt.

„Thiel, so hab ich das nicht gemeint.“ Aber Thiel hatte keinen Bock mehr auf diese Manipulationsspielchen. Er hatte gedacht ... wie dumm war er gewesen. Er hatte tatsächlich für ein paar Tage gedacht, Boerne hätte Gefühle für ihn.

„Lassen Sie mich los!“ Thiel riss an seinem Arm, aber Boerne hielt eisern fest. „LASSEN SIE SOFORT LOS!“ Thiel riss seinen Arm aus Boernes Griff. Er war so dumm gewesen.

„Thiel bitte. Ich hab das nicht so gemeint.“ Aber Thiel stürmte schon zur Tür. Boerne sprang hinterher und hielt die Tür zu, so dass Thiel sie nicht öffnen konnte. „Nein. Sie gehen jetzt auf keinen Fall.“

„Ich gehe sehr wohl. Und ich schwöre Ihnen. Ich hau Ihnen aufs Maul, wenn Sie mich nicht gehen lassen.“ Thiels Stimme war in dieder gefährlichen Tonlage angekommen, die einem Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch glich. Ein bedrohliches Grummeln.

„Nein.“ Boerne stemmte sich gegen die Tür. „Nicht so.“

Sie fingen an miteinander zu rangeln und Thiel musste feststellen, dass Boerne viel kräftiger war, als er zuerst angenommen hatte. Der andere drückte ihn allein durch seine Körpergröße leicht gegen die Wand direkt neben der Tür. Thiel wehrte sich so gut es ging, aber er wollte Boerne ja nicht wirklich wehtun. Er war nur so ... plötzlich verließ ihn all seine Kraft. Er war so enttäuscht. Verdammt, er hatte sich tatsächlich eingebildet der andere hätte Gefühle für ihn und hatte stundenlang wachgelegen und über seine eigenen Gefühle für Boerne nachgedacht. Er hatte sogar überlegt, ob er seinen Vater um Rat fragen sollte. Seinen Vater. Sowas absurdes. Und jetzt war das alles nur vorgespielt gewesen. Nur eine Masche, damit Boerne die Genugtuung erhielt von Thiel zur Mithilfe gebeten zu werden.

Er hörte auf zu kämpfen und stand einfach still. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte Boerne wohl auch gemerkt, dass er sich nicht mehr wehrte und stoppte seine Bewegung. Sie standen eng aneinandergepresst in der Ecke zwischen Tür und Wand. Thiel senkte den Kopf. Dann spürte er wie Boerne seine Wange an seinen Oberkopf legte. Der Atem ging noch flach und schnell.

„Thiel, ich ... das war nicht so gemeint. Bitte. Ich will doch nur ... ich will nur ... es ist so schwer wenn ich ... dich nicht sehen kann. Wenn du ermittelst und ich nicht dabei bin. Es ist so schwer, wenn ich abends ins Bett gehe und ich weiß, dass du da drüben bist und ... ich ... nicht. Es ist so schwer geworden. Ich kann es nicht mehr tragen.“ Jetzt klang Boerne unfassbar erschöpft. Nichts war mehr übrig von dem Tatendrang, den Thiel so liebte. Nichts von dem Enthusiasmus in den Augen.

Boerne trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück, so dass sie nicht mehr in direktem Kontakt standen. Thiel sah ihn nicht an. Konnte es nicht. Wie waren sie überhaupt in diese Scheißsituation geraten? Warum hatte das nicht alles so bleiben können wie es war? Kollegen, Nachbarn, keine Freunde aber irgendwie verbunden. Und dann hatte Boerne ihn angeschaut. Hatte ihn so angeschaut ... so wie man eben einen Kollegen nicht anschaute. So wie er schon lange nicht mehr angeschaut worden war. Und er hatte sich anschauen lassen. Hatte gedacht, dass der Blick wirklich ihm galt.

Und jetzt hatte Boerne es gesagt. Er hatte gesagt, was Thiel schon seit Tagen gedacht hatte. Es war so schwer geworden ohne einander. Aber er musste jetzt erstmal wieder klar werden. Das alles war einfach zu viel auf einmal.

„Ich geh jetzt rüber zu mir.“ Thiel konnte Boerne immer noch nicht anschauen und griff dann nach dem Türknauf.

„Bitte, bleib.“

„Nein, ich glaub das ist nicht gut. Ich denke, wir sollten das heute nicht mehr ...“ Thiel drückte die Tür auf und schob sich durch den Spalt. Jetzt musste er erstmal eine Weile darüber nachdenken, was da gerade passiert war.

oooOOOooo

Kaum war Thiel am nächsten Morgen aus seiner Wohnungstür getreten, ging gegenüber die Tür auf. Boerne hatte also auf ihn gewartet. Ein wenig hatte er ja darauf gehofft. Und ein wenig hatte er es befürchtet.

„Guten Morgen.“ Boerne klang verunsichert und versuchte es nicht allzu offensichtlich werden zu lassen.

„Moin.“ Thiel fühlte sich wie auf Schlittschuhen. Das hatte er noch nie gut gekonnt.

Sie standen einen Moment lang unentschlossen im Hausflur herum. Dann riss Thiel sich zusammen. Er hatte heute morgen beim Zähneputzen endlich die Entscheidung getroffen, über die er die halbe Nacht wachgelegen hatte. Boerne hatte sich ihm gestern abend offenbart und das wollte er nicht einfach so vorüberstreichen lassen.

„Haben Sie heute was Wichtiges vor?“ Thiel schaute über Boernes Schulter und fixierte das Holz der Tür. Der andere schien einen Moment zu überlegen, bevor er antwortete.

„Nichts, was Frau Haller nicht für mich erledigen könnte.“ Boerne nannte Frau Haller nie Frau Haller. Thiel wusste also, dass es ihm Ernst war.

„Dann können Sie mich ja zum Hafen fahren.“ Und damit stiegen sie gemeinsam in Boernes Wagen. Sie fuhren gemeinsam runter zum Hafen und der Fall konnte noch am selben Abend abgeschlossen werden.

„Was hab ich Ihnen gesagt!“ Boerne klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. „Das war eine Meisterleistung unsererseits.“ Sie gingen im Treppenhaus hinauf zu ihren Wohnungen. Boerne schloss die seine auf und Thiel folgte ihm einfach, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutete.

Sie hatten heute wirklich eine Meisterleistung vollbracht. Illegale Drogentransporte aus China über Russland, die Ukraine nach Deutschland. Und dann hatte Vassiliy gedacht er könnte sich bedienen, ohne dass das auffiel. Na ja, dafür hatte er dann bezahlen müssen. Zum Glück war der Täter schnell identifiziert worden. Einer seiner Mitbewohner in dem Haus, in dem Vassiliy gewohnt hatte, hatte schlussendlich doch etwas gesehen und sich dann verplappert. Dank Boernes Russischkenntnissen waren sie ihm auf die Schliche gekommen. Der hatte doch echt gedacht, er könnte mit seinen Kollegen auf russisch schnacken, ohne dass Thiel ihn verstand. Na ja, falsch gedacht.

„Hm, zur Feier des Tages ... Beaujolais? Oder was meinen Sie?“ Boerne war schon auf dem Weg zum Küchenschrank, um zwei Gläser für sie zu holen.

„Boerne ...“ Thiel wusste, dass sie jetzt darüber würden sprechen müssen, was gestern passiert war.

„Wissen Sie was, Thiel? Ich habe bald Urlaub. Wie wäre es mit den Malediven? Hätten Sie Lust?“ Boerne öffnete den Wein.

„Hä?“ Was für Diven? Thiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er das hier richtig verstand.

„Och Thiel, jetzt seien Sie doch nicht so träge. Malediven, wir beide. Sie wollten doch so gerne ans Meer. Und das wäre die Gelegenheit meine neue Taucherausrüstung einzuweihen.“

Boerne war echt ein Phänomen. Gestern abend hatte noch alles zwischen ihnen auf der Kippe gestanden und jetzt tat der andere so, als ob sie schon seit Jahren in einer Beziehung wären. Thiel kam irgendwie nicht hinterher. Eigentlich war hier doch noch gar nichts geklärt ... auch wenn er vermutete, dass es nicht viel Zeit bedurfte, um das Holz zu hacken.

„Mann Boerne, ich weiß noch nicht mal genau was hier eigentlich los ist und Sie wollen schon gemeinsam in den Urlaub fahren? Das mach ich auf keinen Fall. Die Kollegen haben das doch sonst sofort spitz. Das geht nicht.“ Thiel griff widerwillig nach dem Weinglas, was Boerne ihm hinhielt.

Eigentlich wusste der andere doch, dass er nicht auf Wein stand. Aber das würde Boerne vermutlich bis zum Ende seines Lebens ignorieren. Wie so vieles. Aber er würde sich hier nicht plattfahren lassen. Vor allem nicht, wenn sie wirklich in eine Beziehung wollten. Er hatte keinen Bock darauf, dass Boerne ihn auch noch privat immer rumkommandierte. Reichte ja, dass er ihm schon auf der Arbeit ständig unerwünscht Anweisungen gab.

Boerne trat jetzt nah an ihn heran und Thiel hielt das Weinglas schützend vor sich. Das der andere auch immer so nah ran kam. Das konnte er gar nicht gut vertragen. Und dann das ständige Anfassen. Ihm kribbelte es jetzt noch in den Armen vom letzten Mal.

Dann lehnte der andere sich wieder so wie gestern mit der Wange an seine Schläfe und sie standen einen Moment lang nur da. Und bei Thiel wurden die Hände warm vom Wunsch Boerne anzufassen und die Augen wurden warm von dem Wunsch Boerne anzusehen und seine Arme wurden warm von dem Wunsch Boerne in ihnen zu halten. Und dann nahm ihm Boerne das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es ohne hinzusehen auf den Küchentisch neben sich.

„Lass uns zusammen wegfahren.“ Boerne strich ganz leicht über seine Hand. Seine Wange lag immer noch heiß und schwer an Thiels Schläfe und er schüttelte nur ganz leicht mit dem Kopf, damit Boerne sie nicht wegnahm.

„Boerne das geht nicht.“ Sie hatten noch nicht einmal geküsst und Thiel wusste noch gar nicht, ob das für ihn überhaupt klarging. Was, wenn er zwar verknallt war, aber dann beim Küssen merkte, dass es für ihn nicht stimmte. Dann konnte er ja schlecht noch wieder einen Rückzieher machen.

Die Luft um ihn herum und zwischen ihnen war jetzt viel wärmer als vorher. Es war als wären sie schon auf den Malediven, dachte Thiel absurderweise. Das Rauschen in seinen Ohren konnte fast als Wellen am Strand durchgehen.

„Frank.“ Boerne fing an in kleinen Bewegungen seine Lippen gegen Thiels Schläfe zu drücken und wanderte dann immer weiter runter über seine Wange. Und Thiel spürte den Sog. Küssen würde also kein Problem sein. Ihre Lippen fanden sich auf Anhieb und er tauchte ab. Dafür brauchte man keinen Anzug. Boerne war zärtlich und liebevoll in seinen Küssen. Gar nicht so drängend und rauh, wie Thiel es erwartet hatte.

Thiel dachte daran, wie Boerne nach Gustavs Abreise nur durch wiederholte Drohungen seinerseits dazu zu bringen gewesen war den Ehering wieder abzunehmen. Er hatte seinen eigenen versucht so schnell wie möglich loszuwerden, aber Boerne ... der hatte sich nur ungern davon getrennt. Und natürlich hatte er geahnt, was das bedeutete und natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass es hierzu kommen würde, aber jetzt, wo sie sich tatsächlich küssten war doch alles vollkommen neu und unerwartet.

Das Verlangen nach Boerne war über die Jahre stetig in ihm gewachsen. Und jetzt wo er endlich berühren durfte, da krallte er sich fest. Wer wusste schon, ob er je wieder würde loslassen müssen. Das wollte er nicht riskieren.

Seine eigenen Küsse wurden jetzt immer drängender und Boerne fuhr in dem Wagen mit, ließ seine Zunge in Thiels Mund gleiten und hielt sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Sie küssten erst immer schneller werdend, dann wieder langsamer, wie ein Karussell auf dem Jahrmarkt. Und irgendwann kamen sie zum Stillstand. Eng aneinander gelehnt. Boernes Arme um ihn, Boernes Atem in seinen Ohren.

Eigentlich mochte er es sogar ganz gerne, wenn Boerne die Inititative ergriff. Das befreite ihn ein wenig von dem Druck. War zwar ungewöhnlich, so offen begehrt zu werden, aber nicht unangenehm.

„Wenn Sie auch nur ein Wort darüber zu irgendjemandem ... oder ne Andeutung oder so ...“ Thiel sprach mehr zu Boernes Oberhemd, als zu ihm.

„Keine Sorge, ich will ja auch, dass wir länger als nur ein paar Wochen zusammen sind.“ Und Thiel spürte Boernes Lächeln.

„Niemals außerhalb dieser vier Wände, ist das klar?“ Thiel versuchte seinen Worten Nachdruck zu verleihen, in dem er mit einem Zeigefinger gegen Boernes Brustbein dipste.

„Ehrenwort.“ Boerne schaute ernst, aber seine Augen glitzerten und Thiel wusste schon jetzt, dass Boerne jede nur mögliche Grenze dieses Abkommen bis zum Bersten strapazieren würde. Nur mal um zu sehen, wie weit es so ging. Er seufzte innerlich. Das konnte ja heiter werden.

oooOOOooo

Mona Lux lag nur in einem Nachthemd bekleidet auf dem Boden neben dem Swimming Pool. Der Stoff klebte an ihrem toten Körper und Thiel freute sich ein wenig, dass er jetzt wirklich eine gute Entschuldigung hatte nicht mit Boerne zusammen auf die Malediven zu fliegen. Besser als „Sie haben wohl nicht alle Tassen im Schrank“ zumindest. Das war seine Reaktion gewesen, als Boerne ihm vor einer Woche stolz die Tickets präsentiert hatte.

Der war doch tatsächlich so dreist gewesen und hatte unabgesprochen für sie beide gebucht. Dabei war doch verabredet gewesen, dass sie in der Öffentlichkeit unter keinen Umständen zusammen gesehen wurden und auch keinerlei Andeutungen bezüglich ihres geänderten Beziehungsstatus gemacht wurden. Aber Boerne hatte sehr schnell gemerkt, dass Thiel es durchaus auch schätzte, wenn er die Initiative übernahm und sie hatten in den letzten Wochen fast jeden Abend gemeinsam verbracht. Entweder hatte Boerne ihn mit Abendessen zu sich gelockt oder er hatte sich einfach mit dem Generalschlüssel in Thiels Wohnung gelassen und den Abend dann mit ihm auf dem Sofa gesessen.

Mehr als Küssen war immer noch nicht passiert, aber das war Thiel nur Recht, weil er doch ein wenig unsicher war, ob er weitere Annäherungen überhaupt wollte. Auf der anderen Seite war er sich beim Küssen auch anfangs nicht sicher gewesen und dann hatte er doch gewollt. Und zwar ziemlich deutlich. Und auch gerne immer wieder, wie er festgestellt hatte. Da war sein Speicherplatz noch nicht voll. Jeden Abend kribbelte es schon, wenn er im Büro das Licht an seinem Schreibtisch ausmachte. Selbst Nadeshda hatte schon frech angemerkt, dass er in letzter Zeit so auffällig gut gelaunt war. Das war sonst ja so gar nicht seine Art.

Da kam ihm dann der Streit um den Urlaub gerade Recht, weil er endlich mal wieder Grund zur schlechten Laune hatte und das auch allen zeigte. Und dann war ihm auch noch sein Brot schimmelig geworden, weil er das ganze Wochenende bei Boerne gewesen war und der natürlich mit Brötchen und Brot nicht gegeizt hatte. Und jetzt hatten sie sich wegen der blöden Maledivenreise gestritten und er hatte nichts zu essen mehr bei sich zu Hause gehabt und Boerne hatte heute morgen beleidigt angefangen für die Reise zu packen, die er nun wohl alleine würde antreten müssen. Und alles zusammen sorgte dafür, dass er einfach nur genervt war von allem.

Und irgendwie war dieser Fall auch mit leerem Magen besonders schwer zu ertragen. Selbst der Leiter der Psychiatrie „Schwanensee“ ging ihm ordentlich auf den Geist mit seiner hypersensiblen Art. Der hatte doch selber einen an der Klatsche. Wenn es nach Thiel gegangen wäre, dann hätte man einigen Patienten ... Verzeihung, Besuchern ... einfach nur mal ordentlich die Meinung geigen müssen und dann wäre die Sache erledigt gewesen.

Und zu allem Überfluss war Boerne dann doch plötzlich wieder da und nicht im Flieger in den Süden. Und das machte ihm gleichzeitig Schmetterlinge und Fledermäuse im Bauch. Und da der Bauch ja immer noch leer war, hatten die dort auch ordentlich Platz um Rabbatz zu machen. Thiel schob sich die Hände in die Jackentaschen und versuchte sein genervtestes Gesicht aufzusetzen. Boerne machte ihm Gefühle. Manchmal gute, manchmal schlechte - aber nie keine.

Außerdem - wie kam der eigentlich dazu sich hier als Ermittler in den Fall einzuschalten? Nur weil sie beide jetzt irgendwie sowas wie Gefühle füreinander hatten, konnte Boerne noch lange nicht einfach so seine Ermittlungen sabotieren ... na ja, obwohl es ja vielleicht ganz praktisch war einen Spion in den Reihen der Verrückten zu haben. Hauptsache Boerne rückte dann auch hinterher mit den Informationen raus und ließ sich nicht ertappen. Aber das hätte er niemals laut ausgesprochen. Nicht mal unter Folter.

Aber jetzt saßen sie erstmal bei Boerne auf dem Teppich vor dem Sofa und versuchten irgendeinen Sinn in diese Steuersache zu bringen. Thiel hatte vorsichtshalber seinen Mantel anbehalten. Schutz. Er wusste ja nicht, was Boerne sonst so alles versuchen würde. Der andere hatte an den letzten Abenden immer ein wenig unzufrieden gewirkt, wenn Thiel eine zu freche Hand oder zu forschende Finger wieder zurückgeschoben hatte.

Dabei hatte ihn eigentlich weniger die Hand gestört, als der Gedanke an die Hand. Der Gedanke daran, was diese Hand noch so alles machen konnte und wo sie noch so alles hinwanderen konnte. Ansonsten war das Gefühl eigentlich in Ordnung gewesen und vielleicht konnte er sich ja in ein paar Tagen mal überwinden die Hand nicht wegzuschieben. Nicht entschuldigend in Boernes sehnsüchtiges Gesicht zu schauen. Nicht den Sog zu ignorieren, der auch an ihm zog.

Irgendwann stand Boerne kurz auf und Thiel konnte sehen, dass Boerne schon ganz schön viel Wein getrunken hatte. Na ja, mit zwei Bier war er selber auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Wollte der andere sich Mut antrinken? Und wenn ja, dann wofür? Thiel konnte sehen, wie Boerne sich jetzt oben auf das Sofa setzte und den Arm einladend auf die Rückenlehne legte. Wann hatte der eigentlich sein Hemd so weit aufgeknöpft?

Und jetzt sah Boerne ihn an. So ... durstig. Und dann trank er aus seinem Weinglas und Thiel konnte den Kuss schon auf seinen Lippen spüren, den Boerne symbolisch dort zu platzieren schien. Aber wenn er jetzt sofort schon nachgab, dann wusste Boerne endgültig, dass er ihn an der Angel hatte, wie einen treudoofen Fisch. Ein wenig musste er noch durchhalten. Und es war ja wohl lächerlich, dass der andere wirklich glaubte, dass Kullmann die Leiche unter sich im Pool nicht bemerkt haben wollte.

Dann rutschte Boerne wieder zu ihm heran.

„Kleine Wette gefällig?“ Und seine Augen lagen frech und fordernd und liebevoll und sehnsüchtig und so so vertraut auf Thiels. Überhaupt hatte er in den letzten Jahren nur noch Boernes Augen im Kopf gehabt. Metapherisch natürlich ... oder wie auch immer das hieß.

„Was denn für ne Wette?“ Thiel schaute nicht auf Boerne, sondern konzentrirte sich auf die Bierflasche vor ihm auf dem Tisch.

„Ich wette, dass Kullmann bei seinem morgendlichen Schwimmtraining keine Menschen wahrnimmt, die im Becken sind und wenn ich Recht habe, dann ...“ Boerne stoppte und Thiel sah zu ihm hoch. Der würde doch jetzt wohl nicht irgendeinen Sexkram vorschlagen, oder?

„Wenn ich Recht habe, dann möchte ich, dass wir unseren nächsten Urlaub gemeinsam verbringen. Müssen ja nicht die Malediven sein ... gerne auch in Hamburg oder wo immer du willst, aber zusammen, ja?“ Sie schauten sich an und Thiel konnte sehen, wie Ernst es Boerne damit war.

Seine Gedanken paddelten währenddessen in einem Gummiboot über die Niagarafälle. Wenn er jetzt hierauf einging, dann würde er es extrem schwer haben die Beziehung vor den Kollegen geheim zu halten. Wie sollte er erklären, dass er mit dem Leiter der Rechtsmedizin gemeinsam in Urlaub fuhr? Auf der anderen Seite war sein eigener nächster Urlaub noch lange hin und vielleicht hatte Boerne die Sache bis dahin schon wieder vergessen. Innerlich musste er lachen. Niemals würde Boerne so etwas vergessen, da würde er sich schon was Besseres ausdenken müssen, damit er nicht mitfahren musste. Vielleicht ein Bänderriss ... oder eine schwere Allergie.

„Frank?“ Boerne versuchte seine Augen wiederzufinden, aber Thiel schaute immer noch auf den Tisch vor ihm. Er musste ja nicht auf die Wette eingehen. Es zwang ihn ja keiner.

„Und wenn ich gewinne?“ Jetzt schaute er wieder hoch in Boernes Augen und in dem Moment wusster der andere, dass Thiel auf die Wette eingegangen war. Boerne lächelte sanft.

„Was wünschst du dir denn?“

„Lass uns erstmal schauen, wie es mit uns läuft, bevor wir es rumerzählen, ja?“ Thiel spezifizierte nicht, wie lange sie warten sollten, bevor sie „es rumerzählten“ aber das konnten sie dann ja später immer noch erstreiten.

„Mh-hm, in Ordnung.“ Boerne nickte und nahm ihm das Bier aus der Hand.

„Wollen wir für heute abend nicht Schluss machen?“ Boernes Augen zogen ihn näher zu sich heran. Thiel fühlte sich mit einem Mal wieder unsicher und was da am Besten half war Gegenwehr.

„Sie wollen jetzt schon Schluss machen? Und ich dachte wir halten es noch ein wenig länger miteinander aus.“ Thiel versuchte ernsthaft dreinzuschauen, aber Boernes Augen leuchteten so hell, dass er schmunzeln musste.

Der andere lachte auch und lehnte sich dann mit der Stirn an sein Jochbein. Thiel widerstand dem drang seine Jacke noch enger um sich zu ziehen. Er hatte nur ein T-shirt drunter und das machte ihn irgendwie verletzlicher als wenn er seinen dicken Wollpullover angezogen hätte.

Im nächsten Moment spürte er auch schon Boernes Hand auf seinem Bauch. Wie ein Blatt im Herbst war sie dort gelandet und machte jetzt die Haut unter dem T-Shirt ganz warm. Dann flüsterte Boerne sanft wie Sommerwind in sein Ohr.

„Frank, ich weiß, dass du Angst davor hast, aber ich würde dir gerne was Gutes tun. Du kannst auch jederzeit Stop sagen.“ Ein warmer Kuss auf seine Wange begleitete diese Worte.

Thiel lag das Stop schon fast auf der Zunge, aber er hielt es zurück. Natürlich war es schon so, dass man nicht ewig einfach nur so eine Beziehung führen konnte, ohne dass man zumindest mal probierte, was denn im sexuellen Bereich so ging. Deshalb sagte er einfach nichts und sein Kopf nickte einmal ganz kurz auf und ab. Mehr konnte er Boerne nicht geben.

Boerne hatte die Augen zwar geschlossen, aber er musste Thiels winziges Nicken an seiner Stirn gespürt haben, die immer noch an Thiels Wange lag, denn seine Hand auf Thiels Bauch fing an warme Kreise zu fahren. Dann drückten sich weiche Küssen an Thiels Schläfe und Wange und er suchte blindlings nach Boernes Lippen. Sie küssten sich sanft ein paar Mal, bevor Boerne seine Lippen nicht mehr wegnahm und Thiel das als Kommando sah den Mund zu öffnen. Sofort glitt Boernes Zunge zwischen seine Lippen und er fing wieder an überall zu kribbeln.

Irgendwie wollte er ja auch mehr, aber es machte ihm immer noch tierisch Angst, was er dann vielleicht fühlen würde ... oder was, wenn er nichts fühlte? Aber das schien ihm mittlerweile ziemlich unmöglich, denn Boernes Hand auf seinem Bauch brannte wie eine heiße Herdplatte auf nackter Haut und er wusste, dass ihn die Küssen erregten. Und sie erregten ihn ja nicht nur, während es passierte, sondern oft auch noch Stunden oder Tage später.

Immer wenn er an einen besonders schönen Kuss dachte, dann wurde ihm auch auf der Arbeit schon die Hose zu eng. Und trotzdem hatte er wie automatisiert jeden Abend Boernes Hände abgewehrt, hatte Müdigkeit vorgeschoben, um wieder hinüber in seine eigene Wohnung zu flüchten, hatte es nicht an sich ranlassen wollen. Das Verlangen.

Aber da gewesen war es trotzdem. Und jetzt rutschte Boerne vollständig vom Sofa runter und zu ihm auf den Boden. Sie küssten sich härter, Boerne riss an seiner Jacke, schob seine Zunge noch weiter in seinen Mund. Und Thiel ließ es zu, erwiderte, fing an Boerne die Strickjacke aufzuknöpfen. Der Couchtisch war ziemlich im Weg und Boernes Ellbogen stieß an die runde Tischplatte als er versuchte aus den Ärmeln der Strickjacke herauszufinden.

Thiel zog Boerne daraufhin am Tisch vorbei und lehnte sich selber dabei aus Versehen zu weit nach hinten, so dass er aus dem Gleichgewicht kam und zur Seite wegkippte. Boerne, den er am Arm gegriffen hatte, um sich zu stabilisieren, zog er gleich mit und sie landeten etwas unsanft aufeinander. Der andere schien diesen Zufall als Glücksfall auszulegen und griff Thiel in die Kniekehle und zog dessen Bein etwas hoch, während er sich auf ihn legte und an seinem Hals hinunterküsste.

Im ersten Moment sträubte sich alles bei Thiel so hilflos unter Boerne zu liegen, aber dann küsste der andere ihn in die Beuge zwischen Hals und Schulter und dann war es auch egal ob er oben oder unten lag. Boerne schob ihm jetzt das T-Shirt hoch und fing an seinen Bauch zu küssen und der Bart kratzte bei jedem Kuss ein wenig über die zarte Haut. Und das Kribbeln breitete sich ringförmig unter jedem der Küsse über seinen Bauch und den Rest seines Körpers aus, als ob man Steine in einen See warf.

Jetzt wurden Boernes Küssen etwas unaufmerksamer, weil er gleichzeitig versuchte Thiels Gürtel und die Hose zu öffnen. Am Ende lag Boerns Stirn einfach nur an seinem Bauch und der andere atmete schwer auf seine Haut, während er den Reißverschluss an Thiels Hose herunterzog. Thiel wusste, was Boerne darin finden würde. Er war schon erregt seit Boerne angefangen hatte ihn noch in der Hocke zu küssen.

„Boerne ...“, Thiel atmete auch schon schwer, aber vor Erregung. Aber der andere schien ihn nicht zu hören oder ignorierte ihn absichtlich.

Jetzt schob Boerne Thiels Jeans ein wenig die Oberschenkel hinunter und zog dann an der Unterhose, aber die ließ sich schon nicht mehr stolperfrei über seine angeschwollenes Glied streifen und er musste mithelfen. Gemeinsam zogen und schoben sie die Unterhose nach unten soweit es ging und dann lagen plötzlich Boernes Hände an seiner Hüfte, liebkosten vorsichtig die Haut und fuhren mit beiden Daumen ein wenig durch die dunkelblonden Haare zwischen seinen Beinen.

Bloß nicht drüber nachdenken, was hier gerade passierte. Bloß nicht drüber nachdenken, dass er sich gerade vor Boerne entblößt hatte. Wenn das jetzt alles nur ein Scherz war, dann war er echt der größte Idiot des Jahrtausends. Aber statt zu lachen beugte Boerne sich zu ihm herab und platzierte einen ganz kleinen, weichen Kuss auf die Unterseite seines Schafts. Der hob sich den Lippen entgegen, als hätte er ein Eigenleben.

Thiel versuchte seinen Kopf vom Teppich zu lösen, damit er sehen konnte, was da vor sich ging, aber er hatte nicht genug Kraft. Und in dem Moment blies Boerne seinen warmen Atem ein wenig auf die runde Wölbung an der Spitze seiner Erektion und Thiel hätte ihm fast sein Glied in den Mund gestoßen, konnte sich aber gerade noch beherrschen.

„Bitte ...“, Thiel konnte es nicht fassen, dass er Boerne gerade um etwas bat, und dann auch noch um so etwas, aber er hatte einfach wirklich unfassbar lange keinen Sex mehr gehabt und er wollte das jetzt ... und zwar schnell.

Boerne küsste noch einmal sein immer härter werdendes Glied und fuhr dann mit der Zunge in die kleine Kerbe oben an der Spitze, leckte ein wenig am Frenulum und schloss dann seine Lippen um den runden Kopf. Das hielt er einfach nicht länger aus. Thiel stieß zu. Er stöhnte auf, als er in die warme, feuchte Mundhöhle eindrang. Das war einfach so viele tausend Mal besser als abends auf dem Sofa oder im Bett die ganze Arbeit alleine machen zu müssen. Und in den letzten Jahren war selbst das mehr zu einer Art nerviger Routine geworden, als zu einem echten Höhepunkt.

Und jetzt zog und stieß er und sein Atem kam in unbeherrschtem Stöhnen. Boerne brauchte eigentlich gar nichts zu machen und vermutlich war das auch besser so, denn Thiel glaubte nicht, dass der andere Erfahrung mit dem hatte, was er gerade tat.

Thiel schloss die Augen, damit er nicht in so einem Moment die weiße Zimmerdecke von Boernes Wohnung im Kopf behielt, sondern sich im Kopf die Bilder aufrufen konnte, die er wirklich sehen wollte. Boernes kleines Lächeln. Frech und herausfordernd. Die feinen Haare im Nacken, die immer so hochstanden, wenn er Jackett oder Kittel trug. Die Augenbrauen, die ihn abwechselnd zu locken und zu verspotten schienen und die Hände, so zarte, schlanke Hände, die immer in Bewegung zu sein schienen und die er jetzt an seiner Hüfte und seinem Bauch spüren konnte, wo sie rieben und streichelten. Ihn noch mehr erregten und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

„Oh Gott, Scheiße, ich komme ...“ Thiel versuchte mit einer Hand unkoordiniert Boernes Kopf wegzudrücken, damit er nicht in dessen Mund kam und Boerne verstand sofort, ersetzte seinen Mund durch seine Hand und bewegte sie so schnell auf und ab wie er konnte. Thiel drückte seine Hüfte vom Teppich hoch und den Kopf fast in den Boden und für einen Moment schwebte er ... bevor er wieder fiel. Die Luft, die er angehalten hatte brach in einem Stöhnen aus ihm heraus und der spürte, wie sein Glied sich entlud. So gut hatte es sich schon seit Jahren nicht mehr angefühlt. Wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser an einem unerträglich heißen Tag, wie der erste Schluck Bier nach einem stressigen Tag ... nein besser, viel besser noch. Fast hätte er sich an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt als er kam.

Boerne war mittlerweile, während Thiel noch völlig betäubt auf dem Rücken lag, wieder an ihn rangerückt und er konnte die Bewegungen von Boernes Hand an seiner Hüfte spüren. Immer wieder stießen Knöchel ein wenig an seine Haut. Und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er dass Boerne seine geschlossen hatte. Einfach nur an ihm lag und sich selbst befriedigte. Thiel drehte sich soweit es möglich war, um Boernes Lippen zu küssen. Und der fuhr mit seiner Zunge gierig in Thiels Mund.

Sie küssten sich im gleichen Rhythmus, wie Boerne seine Hand bewegte und bald konnte der andere sich nicht mehr konzentrieren, atmete nur noch gegen Thiels Lippen.

„Frank ...“, sein Name klang so wahnsinnig schön, wenn Boerne ihn sagte. Das hatte ihm schon länger gefallen.

„Hab dich. Bin bei dir.“ Thiel küsste sanft Boernes Nasenrücken.

„So lange ...“, Boerne konnte nicht mehr vernünftig reden.

„Ich weiß ... alles okay jetzt.“ Thiel schaute nach unten. Er wollte sehen wie Boerne seinetwegen zum Höhepunkt kam. Nur für ihn.

„Will dich sehen.“ Er griff nach Boernes Hintern und zog den anderen noch ein wenig enger an sich heran. Boerne stieß noch härter in seine eigene Hand und dann ergoss er sich fast aufschluchzend über Thiels Bauch und den Teppich zwischen ihnen. Den würde er reinigen lassen müssen, dachte Thiel ... aber das war vermutlich momentan einfach auch egal.

In einem fast schwebenden Zustand lagen sie hinterher gemeinsam eng aneinandergedrängt immer noch halb unter, halb neben dem Couchtisch, ihre Hosen an den Oberschenkeln, der weiche Teppich unter ihnen und Thiel war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen. Dann erinnerte er sich flüchtig daran, als er das letzte Mal auf diesem Teppich gelegen hatte. Da hatte Boerne ihm das Leben gerettet. Der impromptu Luftröhrenschnitt war aber nicht annähernd so ein schönes Erlebnis gewesen, wie das was er jetzt gerade gehabt hatte. Eher das krasse Gegenteil. Und dass Boerne nicht in den Urlaub geflogen war, gefiel ihm auch viel besser, wenn er ehrlich war. Seit er Boerne kannte war der gar nicht im Urlaub gewesen. Auch seltsam, wenn er jetzt so darüber nachdachte. Und dann versuchte er sich daran zu erinnern, wann er tatsächlich das letzte Mal im Urlaub gewesen war. Auf jeden Fall auch nicht mehr, seit sie sich kannten. Da war Boerne wohl nicht der Einzige, der „nicht loslassen“ konnte.

Thiel schmunzelte eine wenig. Vielleicht hatten sie einfach beide den jeweils anderen nicht loslassen mögen. Na ja, der nächste Urlaub konnte dann auch gerne gemeinsam stattfinden, wenn es nach ihm ging. Und damit wäre ja Boernes Wetteinsatz schon gewonnen worden, ohne dass der andere irgendetwas dafür getan hätte. Thiel hätte fast losgelacht. Das konnte er natürlich nicht einfach so kampflos zulassen.


End file.
